pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
1928
The year 1928 is a year according to the Christian era . Content * 1 Events * 2 Music ** 2.1 Premières * 3 Literature * 4 Art * 5 Architecture * 6 Born * 7 Deceased * 8 Weather Extremes in Belgium Events ; January * 26 - Creation of the Royal Dutch Cycling Union . * The Austrian - Hungarian border at Szentgotthard be weapons intercepted that of Italy to Hungary smuggled his. ; February * 1 - Recognition of the Church towards the first Nijmegen student Societas Studiosorum Noviomagensis "Roland" (in 1972 the name changed NSV Carolus Magnus ). * 19 - Canada beat Switzerland by 13-0 in the final round of the Olympic ice hockey tournament in St. Moritz , and extends it also the world . * 28 - The Indian physicist Chandrasekhara Raman discovered named it after him Raman effect . ; March * 11 - The football match Netherlands-Belgium in the Amsterdam Arena is the first sports event being defeated by the Dutch radio, by Han Hollander . ; April * 18 - One of the largest earthquakes of the twentieth century in Europe takes place in Plovdiv . ; May * 28 - In Amsterdam am determined that the World Cup 1930 held'm in Uruguay . * 31 - On Dominion Day is when hoisting the flag in the Union of South Africa for the first time alongside God Save the King 's Die Stem van Suid-Afrikasung. ; June * 17 - Charles Dubois , a canon from Roeselare , founded the KSA as part of the Catholic Action (KA) and replacement of the AKVS . ; July * 6 - In New York for the first time exhibited a 'talking' film: The Singing Fool. * 13 - When an explosion in Hendrik mine at Brunssum 13 miners are slain. * 28 - Opening of the Olympic Games in Amsterdam by Prince Henry . July 28: Opening Ceremony of the1928 Olympic Games ; August * 5 - The first Amsterdam Marathon is run as part of the Olympic Games in Amsterdam. * 12 - Closing Ceremony of the Olympic Games in Amsterdam . ; September * 18 - First flight of the airship LZ127 "Graf Zeppelin" , the largest zeppelin hitherto built. * 19 - Steamboat Willie of Walt Disney , the first cartoon with sound, is displayed containing the first Mickey Mouse . ; October * 3 - Two garages of the New York Yellow Cab taxi company are with dynamite inflated by a competing company. This is the taxi war further out of control. ; November * 15 - Creation of the Utrecht Student Alpine Club (USAC). Since that time by Utrecht Students climbing the highest peaks of the Alps, the mesh rocks in Belgium and the many climbing walls in the Netherlands. * 24 - November 29 - In a very severe November storm coming in five days, 58 Dutch were killed. * In the Soviet Union the mandate to scale collectivization of farms. ; without date * Italy starts with the reclamation of the infamous Pontine Marshes . * Hendrik Bulthuis from Bergum builds the first BM . * Ben Springer in Amsterdam world champion checkers . * The American watch factory Bulova introduces the clock radio . * Alexander Fleming accidentally discovered penicillin . * In the Soviet Union, is the first five-year plan launched. The production of investment goods will be tripled during the plan period, which doubled from consumer goods. * The physicist Hans Wilhelm Geiger find the Geiger counter out. * The Dalton education will be introduced in the Netherlands. * The German Nazi Party with 12 seats for the first time represented in the Reichstag , the German parliament. * Poland comes in the summer close to military action in the ongoing conflict with Lithuania in Vilnius . * Turkey abolishes the Ottoman and Arabic alphabet occasionally chooses the Turkish and the Latin alphabet . Music Classical music * Maurice Ravel composed his Bolero . * Arnold Schoenberg composes Von heute auf tomorrow, opus 32. Premieres * January 2 : first (moderate) version of Symphony no. 1 of Edvin Kallstenius . * February 1 : First performance of the entire Concert for small orchestra and solo violin of Gerald Finzi (the second implementation would take place only in 1999). * April 21 : first performance of Le bardit des Francs of Albert Roussel . * June 7 : first performance of the only Piano Concerto by Albert Roussel. * October 15 : First performance of the sixth symphony of Kurt Atterberg . * December 20 : first embodiment of the Vocalise no. 1 of Albert Roussel. Pop Music Singles released *Blue Yodel (T for Texas) Jimmie Rodgers *Bury Me Under the Weeping Willow The Carter Family Literature * The Norwegian writer Sigrid Undset received the Nobel Prize for Literature . * Reinier van Genderen Stort receive Tollens Price . * Erich Kästner publish Herz auf Waist and children's book Emil und die Detektive. * André Gide writes Le retour du Tchad. * TS Eliot writes For Lancelot Andrewes and Shakespeare and the Stoicism of Seneca. * Gerard Walschap published his first novel, Waldo. Art * Singende der Mann(1928) Ernst Barlach ,Nuremberg * Self Portrait (1928) Franz Wilhelm Seiwert , Von der Heydt Museum Architecture * Water tower (Joure)(1928) CJ Wierda Born ; January * 1 - Hap Sharp , American race car driver (deceased in 1993 ) * 5 - Zulfikar Ali Bhutto , Pakistani politician (deceased in 1979 ) * 5 - Walter Mondale , American politician * 6 - Cas Baas , Dutch Commander of the Air Forces (deceased in 2007 ) * 6 - Péter Bacsó , Hungarian film director (deceased in 2009 ) * 7 - Emilio Pericoli , Italian singer (deceased in 2013 ) * 8 - Jeen van den Berg , Dutch skater (deceased in 2014 ) * 9 - Domenico Modugno , Italian singer (deceased in 1994 ) * 11 - Åke Lindman , Finnish actor and director (deceased in 2009 ) * 12 - Lloyd Ruby , American race car driver (deceased 2009 ) * 17 - Vidal Sassoon , British hairdresser and businessman (deceased in 2012 ) * 19 - Jan Janbroers , Dutch basketball coach (deceased in 2006 ) * 21 - Trude Mally , Austrian singer and jodelaarster (deceased in 2009 ) * 23 - Jeanne Moreau , French actress * 24 - Desmond Morris , English zoologist, writer, painter, TV presenter and -programmamaker * 24 - Michel Serrault , French actor (deceased in 2007 ) * 25 - Cor van der Hart , Dutch footballer and coach (deceased 2006 ) * 25 - Eduard Shevardnadze , President of Georgia (deceased in 2014 ) * 26 - Roger Vadim , French film director (deceased in 2000 ) * 26 - Abdellatif Filali , Moroccan Prime Minister (deceased in 2009 ) * 28 - Jan van Stuijvenberg , Dutch politician * 28 - Jorge Zorreguieta , Argentine politician (father of Maxima Zorreguieta ) * 31 - Dušan Džamonja , Yugoslavian sculptor (deceased in 2009 ) ; February * 5 - Pierre Bultiauw , Belgian athlete * 8 - Theo French , Dutch politician and director (deceased in 2007 ) * 9 - Herman Pieter de Boer , Dutch writer, songwriter and journalist (deceased in 2014 ) * 9 - Henstra Friso , Dutch illustrator (deceased in 2013 ) * 9 - Rinus Michels , Dutch footballer and football coach (deceased 2005 ) * 9 - Willem den Toom , Dutch clergyman and theologian (deceased in 2007 ) * 11 - Gotthilf Fischer , German choirmaster * 19 - Nicolas Hayek , Swiss entrepreneur (deceased in 2010 ) * 21 - Gino Pariani , American football player (deceased in 2007 ) * 25 - Gilbert Temmerman , Belgian politician (deceased in 2012 ) * 26 - Fats Domino , American rock and roll musician * 26 - Ariel Sharon , Israeli General and Prime Minister (deceased in 2014 ) * 27 - René Clemencic , Austrian composer and conductor ; March * 3 - Gudrun Pausewang , German writer * 5 - Anton Huiskes , Dutch skater and skating coach (deceased in 2008 ) * 5 - Bob McMillen , American athlete (deceased in 2007 ) * 10 - Harry Heath , Dutch professor of business, union president NVV (deceased in 1985 ) * 10 - James Earl Ray , American criminal (deceased in 1998 ) * 10 - Tom Sharpe , English writer of satirical novels (deceased in 2013 ) * 11 - Alfons Spranger , Belgian politician (deceased in 2013 ) * 12 - Paul Kuhn , German pianist, band leader and singer (deceased in 2013 ) * 13 - Marvin Pifer , American race car driver (deceased 1974 ) * 14 - Florentino Feliciano , Filipino lawyer and judge * 15 - Raymonda Vergauwen , Belgian-Dutch swimmer * 16 - Ramón Barce , Spanish composer (deceased in 2008 ) * 16 - Karlheinz Böhm , Austrian actor (deceased in 2014 ) * 18 - Fidel Ramos , Philippine president ( 1992 - 1998 ) * 19 - Patrick McGoohan , American actor (deceased in 2009 ) * 19 - Clarence Paul , American songwriter and music producer (deceased in 1995 ) * 20 - Jerome Biffle , American athlete (deceased in 2002 ) * 25 - Nunzio Gallo , Italian singer (deceased in 2008 ) * 27 - Reg Evans , Australian actor (deceased in 2009 ) * 28 - Zbigniew Brzezinski , the Polish-American political scientist and statesman * 28 - Alexander Grothendieck French mathematician (deceased in 2014 ) * 28 - Coen Stork , Dutch diplomat ; April * 1 - Dimitri Frenkel Frank , Dutch writer (deceased in 1988 ) * 1 - George Grizzard , American actor (deceased in 2007 ) * 2 - Jan Blaauw , Dutch police and publicist * 2 - Serge Gainsbourg , French singer (deceased in 1991 ) * 2 - Jean Jadot , Belgian footballer (deceased in 2007 ) * 2 - Gino Munaron , Italian racing driver (deceased in 2009 ) * 2 - Paul Romer , Dutch cameraman and television director (deceased 2007 ) * 2 - Piet Römer , Dutch actor (deceased in 2012 ) * 4 - Josep Maria Forn i Costa , Spanish actor, film producer and film director * 4 - Bud Tingelstad , American race car driver (deceased in 1981 ) * 6 - Peter Townsend , British sociologist (deceased in 2009 ) * 7 - James Garner , American actor (deceased in 2014 ) * April 11 - Ethel Kennedy , widow of American politician Robert F. Kennedy * 12 - Anton P. de Graaff , Dutch writer (deceased in 2008 ) * 12 - Hardy Krüger , German actor * 12 - Nazik Saba Yared , Palestinian writer, essayist, scientist and literary critic * 13 - Gianni Marzotto , Italian racing driver (deceased in 2012 ) * 18 - Nico Hiltrop , Dutch director and author ( Can you tell me the way to Hamelin, sir? ) (deceased in 2008 ) * 20 - Robert Byrne , American chess player (deceased in 2013 ) * 23 - Shirley Temple , American actress (deceased in 2014 ) * 24 - Johnny Griffin , American jazz saxophonist (deceased in 2008 ) * 25 - Cy Twombly , American painter, sculptor and photographer (deceased in 2011 ) * 28 - Yves Klein , French painter (deceased in 1962 ) * 28 - Jan Schotte , Belgian Cardinal (deceased in 2005 ) * 29 - Leopold Feyen , Belgian politician (deceased in 2012 ) ; May * 1 - Desmond Titterington , Northern Irish racecar driver (deceased in 2002 ) * 3 - Carel Visser , Dutch artist (deceased 2015 ) * 4 - Wolfgang Graf Berghe von Trips , German racing driver (deceased in 1961 ) * 4 - Hans Daalder , Dutch professor of political science * 4 - Hosni Mubarak , President of Egypt * 5 - Marshall Grant , American bassist (deceased in 2011 ) * 8 - Manfred Gerlach , German politician (deceased in 2011 ) * 8 - Berend blade , Dutch minister (deceased in 2007 ) * 9 - Frits Rademacher , Dutch singer (deceased in 2008 ) * 11 - Anne van der Bijl , Dutch missionary and Bible smuggler * 12 - Burt Bacharach , American composer * 12 - Minus Polak , Dutch politician and director (deceased in 2014 ) * 13 - Theo Saat , Dutch athlete (deceased 2015 ) * 18 - Pernell Roberts , American actor (deceased in 2010 ) * 18 - Jo Schlesser , French race car driver (deceased in 1968 ) * 23 - Rosemary Clooney , American singer and actress (deceased in 2002 ) * 23 - Jean Markale , French writer (deceased in 2008 ) * 25 - Malcolm Glazer , American businessman and sports team owner (deceased in 2014 ) * 25 - Frigyes Hidas , Hungarian composer (deceased in 2007 ) * 25 - Lutgart Simoens , Belgian radio host * 26 - Jack Kevorkian , American pathologist (deceased 2011 ) * 27 - Robert Schouckens , Belgian athlete * 31 - Jacob Lateiner , Cuban-American pianist and piano teacher (deceased in 2010 ) * 31 - Edouard Molinaro , French film director (deceased in 2013 ) ; June * 3 - Donald Judd , American artist (deceased 1994 ) * 4 - Jan Zindel , Dutch radio reporter (deceased in 2014 ) * 5 - Kazimierz Hoffman , Polish poet (deceased in 2009 ) * 7 - James Ivory , American film director * 10 - Maurice Sendak , American writer and illustrator of children's books (deceased 2012 ) * 11 - Queen Fabiola of Belgium (deceased in 2014 ) * 13 - Giacomo Biffi , Italian Cardinal * 14 - Che Guevara , Argentinian revolutionary (deceased in 1967 ) * 18 - Cornelis Augustine , Dutch theologian, pastor and church historian (deceased in 2008 ) * 19 - Nancy Marchand , American actress (deceased in 2000 ) * 20 - Jean-Marie Le Pen , the far-right French politician * 22 - Liesbeth Aiking-Wageningen , Dutch politician * 24 - Yvan Delporte , the Belgian comic writer (deceased in 2007 ) * 25 - Alexei Abrikosov , Russian physicist and Nobel Prize winner * 25 - Pierre Culliford , Belgian cartoonist ( The Smurfs ) (deceased in 1992 ) * 27 - Antoinette Spaak , Brussels politician * 28 - Stan Barstow , English writer (deceased in 2011 ) ; July * 3 - Sirppa Sivori-Asp , Finnish actress, singer, director and puppeteer (deceased in 2006 ) * 4 - Huub Jansen , Dutch historian (deceased in 1985 ) * 5 - Katherine Helmond , American television actress * 5 - Pierre Mauroy , French politician (deceased in 2013 ) * 5 - Warren Oates , American actor (deceased in 1982 ) * 7 - Cotton Farmer , American race car driver (deceased in 2004 ) * 8 - Pier Giacomo Pisoni , Italian historian and archivist palaeographer (deceased in 1991 ) * 8 - Piet Reckman , Dutch political activist (deceased in 2007 ) * 9 - Federico Bahamontes , Spanish cyclist * 11 - Nic Jonk , Dutch artist (deceased in 1994 ) * 11 - Andrea Veneracion , Filipino musician and conductor (deceased in 2013 ) * 12 - Kathy Staff , English actress (deceased in 2008 ) * 15 - Carl Woese , American microbiologist (deceased in 2012 ) * 16 - Jim Rathmann , American race car driver (deceased in 2011 ) * 18 - Vinkenoog , Dutch poet (deceased in 2009 ) * 23 - Cyrus Young , American athlete * 25 - Koos Andriessen , Dutch economist, officer, director and politician * 25 - Dolphy , Filipino actor and comedian (deceased in 2012 ) * 26 - Stanley Kubrick , American film director (deceased in 1999 ) * 29 - Ronald Philippe Bär , Dutch Bishop of Rotterdam (1983-1993) * 30 - Fons van der Stee , Dutch politician and tax (deceased in 1999 ) ; August * 6 - Andy Warhol , American painter (deceased in 1987 ) * 7 - James Randi , Canadian magician * 11 - Beniamino Andreatta , Italian economist and politician (deceased in 2007 ) * 15 - Leandro Locsin , Filipino architect and interior (deceased in 1994 ) * 15 - Nicolas Roeg , British film director * 16 - Eydie Gormé , American singer (deceased in 2013 ) * 17 - William Duys , Dutch radio and TV presenter and music producer (deceased 2011 ) * 20 - Cornelis Graafland , Dutch minister (deceased in 2004 ) * 20 - Baltus Oostburg , Surinamese scholar and politician (deceased in 2002 ) * 21 - Chris Brasher , British athlete and sports journalist (deceased in 2003 ) * 21 - Jean Constantin , Romanian actor (deceased in 2010 ) * 21 - Mário Pinto de Andrade , Angolan poet and politician (deceased 1990 ) * 22 - Karlheinz Stockhausen , German composer (deceased in 2007 ) * 25 - Herbert Kroemer , German physicist and Nobel Prize winner * 25 - Gerard Tusveld , Dutch accountant and sport director (deceased in 2008 ) * 27 - Peter Bleeker , Dutch athlete * 27 - Péter Boross , Hungarian politician * 27 - Othmar Schneider , an Austrian alpine skier (deceased in 2012 ) * 28 - Allard van der Scheer , Dutch actor (deceased in 2014 ) * 28 - Karl Michael Vogler , German film actor (deceased in 2009 ) * 30 - Barbara Epstein , Jewish-American journalist, historian and sociologist (deceased in 2006 ) * 31 - James Coburn , American actor (deceased in 2002 ) * 31 - Jaime Sin , Filipino cardinal and archbishop of Manila (deceased 2005 ) ; September * 2 - Horace Silver , American jazz pianist and composer (deceased in 2014 ) * 3 - Gaston Thorn , Luxembourg lawyer and politician (including Prime Minister and President European Commission ) (deceased in 2007 ) * 5 - Albert Mangelsdorff , German jazz trombonist (deceased in 2005 ) * 6 - Yevgeny Svetlanov , Russian conductor and composer (deceased 2002 ) * 9 - Gaston Durnez , Belgian poet, prose writer and journalist * 9 - Sol LeWitt , American object and concept artist (deceased in 2007 ) * 10 - Jan Herreman , Belgian politician (deceased in 2014 ) * 17 - Roddy McDowall , English actor (deceased in 1998 ) * 19 - Adam West , American actor * 23 - Leen van der Waal , Dutch mechanical engineer and politician * 23 - Santiago Vernazza , Argentine footballer * 26 - Bob Van Der Veken , Belgian actor * 28 - Koko Taylor , American blues singer (deceased in 2009 ) * 29 - Ankie Peypers , Dutch poet, writer and journalist (deceased in 2008 ) * 30 - Elie Wiesel , American writer ; October * 1 - George Peppard , American actor (deceased 1994 ) * 3 - Christian d'Oriola , French fencer (deceased in 2007 ) * 4 - James Forman , American civil rights leader (deceased in 2005 ) * 4 - Jo Röpcke , Belgian film critic and television presenter (deceased in 2007 ) * 4 - Bob Scott , American race car driver (deceased in 1954 ) * 8 - Wim Bos , Dutch painter (deceased 2007 ) * 9 - Pat O'Connor , American race car driver (deceased in 1958 ) * 11 - Joseph Duval , French Roman Catholic archbishop (deceased 2009 ) * 14 - Klaas Knol , Dutch pulmonologist (deceased in 2007 ) * 20 - Wim van den Heuvel , Dutch actor * 21 - Radjnarain Nannan Panday , Surinamese politician * 25 - Jeanne Cooper , American actress (deceased in 2013 ) * 25 - Paulo Mendes da Rocha , Brazilian architect * 26 - Jean-Claude Vidilles , French racing driver * 27 - Vicente Jayme , Filipino minister and chief executive (deceased in 2013 ) * 28 - Mike Brahim , Surinamese politician * 28 - Mohammed Sayyed Tantawi , Egyptian Muslim cleric (deceased in 2010 ) * 30 - Daniel Nathans , American microbiologist and Nobel laureate (deceased in 1999 ) * 31 - Jean-François Deniau , French civil servant, writer, politician, diplomat, human rights activist and journalist (deceased in 2007 ) ; November * 1 - Ted White Away , British racing driver (deceased in 1995 ) * 2 - Herb Geller , American jazz saxophonist (deceased in 2013 ) * 3 - Nick Holonyak , American inventor of the LED * 4 - Richard Schaal , American actor (deceased in 2014 ) * 5 - Yaacov Agam , Israeli artist * 10 - Ennio Morricone , Italian composer * 10 - Beppe Wolgers , Swedish actor, writer, composer and director (deceased in 1986 ) * 11 - Carlos Fuentes , Mexican writer (deceased in 2012 ) * 14 - Glimmer Joop Veen , Dutch politician and criminal * 17 - Arman (Armand Pierre Fernandez), French-American artist and sculptor (deceased in 2005 ) * 17 - Dick Holthaus , Dutch fashion designer (deceased in 2015 ) * 17 - Don Lawrence , English cartoonist (deceased in 2003 ) * 19 - Ina van Faassen , Dutch actress and cabaret artist (deceased in 2011 ) * 25 - Jacques Delelienne , Belgian athlete * 28 - Diederik Kraaijpoel , Dutch painter and writer (deceased in 2012 ) * 28 - Piet Steenbergen , Dutch footballer (deceased in 2010 ) * 29 - Maurice Pirenne , Dutch composer (deceased in 2008 ) * 29 - Koen Verhoeff , Dutch sportscaster (deceased in 1989 ) * 30 - Peter-Hans Kolvenbach , Dutch Jesuit leader * 30 - Andres Narvasa , Filipino judge (deceased in 2013 ) ; December * 1 - Zef Simoni , Albanian Bishop (deceased in 2009 ) * 4 - Charles Delporte , the Belgian painter and sculptor (deceased in 2012 ) * 5 - Fulvio Cerofolini , Italian politician (deceased in 2011 ) * 5 - Coen Oort , Dutch economist and senior civil servant (deceased in 2007 ) * 5 - Gonzalo Parra-Aranguren , Venezuelan professor and judge * 7 - Noam Chomsky , American linguist * 8 - Ulrich Neisser , German psychologist (deceased in 2012 ) * 9 - André Milhoux , Belgian racing driver * 10 - Dan Blocker , American actor (deceased in 1972 ) * 10 - Milan Rúfus , Slovak poet and scholar (deceased in 2009 ) * 13 - Jack Tramiel , the Polish-American entrepreneur ( Commodore ) (deceased in 2012 ) * 15 - Ernie Ashworth , American country musician (deceased in 2009 ) * 19 - Billy C. Clark , American writer (deceased in 2009 ) * 21 - Jan Sierhuis , Dutch painter * 25 - Dick Miller , American actor * 26 - Martin Cooper , American inventor and entrepreneur * 28 - Marcel Molines , Algerian cyclist * 30 - Bo Diddley , American rock and roll singer and guitarist (deceased 2008 ) * 30 - Shabnam Romani , Pakistani poet (deceased in 2009 ) * 31 - Veijo Meri , Finnish writer * 31 - Geoffrey Smith , English gardener and television presenter (deceased in 2009 ) ; exact date unknown * James Cohn , American composer Deceased ; January * 6 - Alvin Kraenzlein (51), American athlete and Olympic champion * 11 - Thomas Hardy (87), English novelist and poet * 20 - Jan Ankerman (59), Dutch clergyman and politician * 29 - Douglas Haig (66), British General, commander BEF ; February * 4 - Hendrik Lorentz (74), Dutch mathematician and physicist * 8 - Marcelo Adonay (70), Filipino composer and conductor ; March * 3 - Jan Toorop (69), Dutch painter of the symbolism * 18 - Paul Ostaijen (32), Flemish poet ; April * 16 - Pavel Axelrod (77), Russian revolutionary * 18 - Epifanio de los Santos (57), Filipino scientist, author, lawyer and artist * 19 - Dorus Rijkers (81), Dutch navigator and savior of shipwrecked ; May * 8 - Higinio Benitez (77), Filipino judge and revolutionary * 11 - French Hens (71), Belgian painter ; June * 18 - Roald Amundsen (55), Norwegian explorer ; July * 17 - Giovanni Giolitti (85), Italian politician ; August * 7 - Alfons Ariëns (68), Dutch founder Catholic unions * 12 - Leoš Janáček (74), Czech composer * 30 - Franz von Stuck (65), German Symbolist painter and sculptor * 30 - Wilhelm Wien (64), German physicist and winner of the Nobel Prize for Physics in 1911 ; October * 13 - Dagmar of Denmark (80), Danish princess and Tsarina of Russia * 17 - Frank Bernard Dicksee (74), English painter and illustrator ; December * 10 - Charles Rennie Mackintosh (60), Scottish architect and artist * 11 - Lewis Howard Latimer (80), African-American inventor and draftsman * 14 - Pierre Ruffey (77), French military Weather Extremes in Belgium * May 3 : Maximum temperature at 27.9 ° C Ostend. * July 14 : Maximum temperature 37.8 ° C in Rochefort. * July 15 : Maximum temperature of 34.9 ° C and 37.6 ° C in Ostend in Haacht. * September 8 : Maximum temperature 30.6 ° C in Ostend. Source: KMI data Uccle 1901-2003 with additions Category:1928